1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf tee set apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the ease of directing a golf ball and tee into an underlying turf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf ball set structure is indicated and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,250 and 4,949,961.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a compact, readily operative construction arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.